


Кабинет минотавра

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Cайоксин проник в имперскую армаду раньше, накануне коронации, поэтому история пошла другим путем, в том числе адмирал Ян был вынужден скрашивать досуг Его Величества в обмен на более широкие полномочия для автономии
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди G-T





	Кабинет минотавра

Оскар выдохнул медленно, через нос, и развернулся на каблуках в красивом, отработанном на плацу развороте. Больше ноги его в этом кабинете не будет. Довольно! Он не мальчишка, чтобы его отчитывали. Неужели Оберштайн считает, что маршал фон Ройенталь не в состоянии оценить значимость распространения наркотика среди военных?

Сайоксин, как лесной пожар, охватывал флоты. Счастье, что Лоэнграмм успел надеть корону, и даже полунезависимость Балаатской автономии оказалась благом. Через пару месяцев имперская армада потеряет треть личного состава, и если на присоединенных территориях начнутся бунты — кто станет их усмирять? Пока же в галактике установился напряженный мир, а автономии было запрещено иметь армию.

Да, Оскар прекрасно понимал, что у них в запасе остались дни, если не часы. Поэтому подгонять его уничижительным комментариями было делом абсолютно бесполезным.

Еще один разговор, в котором Оберштайн неиллюзорно намекнет на низкие организаторские способности маршала, — и Оскар потребует отстранить его. Оберштайн вообще не должен был заниматься вопросами морального облика солдат. Для этого существовала военная полиция.

Возмущение клубилось, грозя вылиться в перевернутый стол. Поэтому, пользуясь тем, что он еще контролировал себя, Оскар направился к двери. Одинокий вечер в тишине, пара бокалов вина, чтобы расслабиться — много ли надо уставшему мужчине, чтобы дать разуму отдохнуть и броситься в бой с новыми силами?

Ручка не поддалась. Оскар нажал еще раз, сильнее, но она просто крутилась, и не думая его выпускать.

— Вы не в состоянии даже самостоятельно открыть дверь. Почему вы считаете, что справитесь с более сложными задачами? — Словесный яд сочился из верхних клыков. Если бы он был реальным, то на столе перед Оберштайном была бы аккуратная дымящаяся лужица.

— Не хочу выламывать, чтобы вы не отправили меня под трибунал за порчу имущества, — огрызнулся Оскар. — Вам везде мерещатся враги.

Оберштайн не торопясь поднялся из-за стола, подошел и с видом школьного учителя повернул ручку. Дверь не шелохнулась, за что Оскар испытал к ней мимолетную благодарность.

— Вероятно, заело замок, — процедил Оберштайн и вернулся к столу. — Я сообщу секретарю. Пока можете воспользоваться освободившимся временем и начать продумывать следующие шаги по предотвращению угрозы.

Никаким продумыванием Оскар заниматься не собирался. Он с наглым видом развалился в кресле для посетителей и начал крутиться исключительно для того, чтобы Оберштайн взъярился еще больше. Когда мало спишь, плохо ешь и много пьешь — вывести из себя может любая мелочь. Насчет «пьешь» Оскар был не уверен, но где-то в глубинах душ они с Оберштайном были похожи, значит, тот должен был сопровождать вечернюю трапезу чем-нибудь расслабляющим для лучшего сна.

Оберштайн явно растягивал удовольствие. Он погипнотизировал комм и даже несколько раз сосредоточенно погладил столешницу. 

— Не можете на меня налюбоваться, Обершатйн? — Оскар кокетливо наклонил голову набок. — Когда же придет рыцарь и спасет нас? Или вас никто не захочет спасать? Кому нужна такая костлявая принцесса.

— Принцессой будете вы. Поведение полностью соответствует.

— Значит, вы — пленивший меня дракон? — Оскар рассмеялся нарочито грубо. — Тогда вам идти под трибунал, за удержание силой маршала Его Величества.

— Можете пойти побиться лбом о дверь, — Оберштайн тоже умел огрызаться.

— Я лучше воспользуюсь вашей головой для этой благородной цели.

Оберштайн не ответил, только уставился обратно в комм.

Что там происходило такое интересное, Оскар никак не мог себе представить, поэтому он сделал еще один оборот на кресле, а потом поднялся и бессовестно встал у Оберштайна за плечом.

— Он не светится, — вежливо проинформировал Оскар, рассмотрев экран.

— Поразительная наблюдательность, — не остался в долгу Оберштайн. — Я с самого начала активировал тревожную кнопку, и ваши выдающиеся способности к наблюдению должны подсказать вам, что лейб-гвардия так и не пришла.

— Вы хотели обвинить меня в покушении? — Оскар стукнул кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнули и бумаги, и стакан с водой. Комм, к его сожалению, так и не заработал.

— Тогда я бы вызывал военную полицию, Ройенталь. Успокойтесь же наконец и сядьте. Можете крутиться, если больше нечем заняться.

Отвечать Оскар и не подумал. Он решительным шагом направился к двери и сначала побарабанил по ней кулаком, потом постучал ногой, даже решительно крикнул. Дверь к его вниманию осталась равнодушна, как и Оберштайн.

— Я попробую высадить ее плечом, — уверенно сказал Оскар. Это было бы не очень просто: дверь на вид казалась монолитной, но кто не пытается, тот не выигрывает.

Оберштайн продолжал изучать бумаги у себя на столе.

— Может быть вы мне поможете? — не выдержал Оскар. — Это все-таки ваша дверь! 

Требовалось ангельское терпение, чтобы дождаться ответа.

— Моя. Поэтому я прекрасно знаю о всех ее личных качествах. Она может защитить от небольшого взрыва, если потребуется. Все двери в кабинеты адмиралов и залы для совещаний изготовлены в соответствии с особыми требованиями к пожаро-, пуле- и тараноустойчивости. Еще в ее обязанности вменена защита от прослушивания.

Оскар со своей дверью в таких нежных отношениях не состоял, поэтому жил в счастливом неведении. В ярости он стукнул кулаком еще раз, но только причинил себе боль.

— Что будем делать? — спросил он.

— Я — работать, вы — крутиться на кресле, предполагаю. 

Оскар уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но Оберштайн прижал палец к губам, призывая к молчанию.

Следующие полтора часа прошли в абсолютной тишине. Оскар успел в удовольствие поспать, хотя у него чудовищно затекла шея в неудобной позе. Пришлось сделать гимнастику.

Махал руками Оскар с видом на реку. Окна его кабинета выходили на парк на другой стороне. Хотя, возможно, сейчас парк был бы лучшим вариантом.

— Дайте знать, когда можно будет разбивать стекло и звать на помощь, — сказал он.

— Не терпится выставить себя на посмешище? Я понимаю, что вам нравится привлекать к себе внимание подобным образом, но, пожалуйста, без меня, — Оберштайн устало помассировал виски и посмотрел на стакан рядом.

Только сейчас Оскар осознал, насколько он сам хотел пить, но, похоже, это была их единственная вода на неопределенное ближайшее время. Оберштайн этот стакан должен был выпить уже давно, чтобы не заболела голова. 

— Пейте, — приказал Оскар.

— Я не испытываю жажды, — с достоинством ответил Оберштайн, но мимолетная гримаса выдала его.

— Послушайте, нас скоро хватятся. Меня точно. Если, конечно, не случился конец света, но я не слышу сирен, значит все в рамках допустимого. Вам необходима вода.

Оберштайн молча поднял стакан и протянул его Оскару.

— Судя по вашему интересу, жажду испытываете именно вы. 

Оскар досчитал до десяти, потом осторожно принял стакан. Было достаточно промочить губы — самый маленький глоточек — и сразу стало легче.

— А теперь пьете вы. Я не настаиваю, чтобы все сразу, но хотя бы немного.

В другое время Оскар бы посмеялся над собой: как нянька, пытается поить насильно — и кого! — Оберштайна. Теперь же просто смотрел.

Кабинет был слишком высоко, чтобы пытаться выбраться через окно. Хотелось верить, что крики спасателей они не слышат из-за прочности и шумозащитности дверей.

Солнце медленно двигалось к горизонту, и в кабинете стало сумрачно. Оскар попытался зажечь свет, но у него не получилось.

— Вот видите, это просто электричество, надо было сразу проверить. Похоже, что дверь заклинило в закрытом состоянии, поэтому ее и не открыть.

Оберштайн все еще рассматривал стакан с водой, проверяя Оскара на выносливость, а потом все же сделал маленький глоток.

Хотелось обойти кресло, устроить подбородок на макушке, а ладонями провести от плеч к груди. Ведь что, если бы на месте Оскара оказался кто-то более толстокожий и выпил всю воду, повинуясь эгоизму? 

Скрежет пилы прозвучал как сигнал к освобождению. Не имея возможности прикоснуться иначе, Оскар подошел и зажал Оберштайну уши ладонями, а потом, когда в истерических визгах наступила пауза, повторил:

— Пейте нормально. Все закончилось.

Оберштайн попытался извернуться, чтобы посмотреть Оскару в глаза, но не преуспел. Пришлось в очередной приступ тишины признаться:

— Я слышал, как младшие офицеры перемывали кости высшему начальству. Ругались, что начальство земноводное и, когда у него пересыхают жабры, — готово убивать все, что движется.. Вряд ли они имели в виду адмирала Валена и его «Саламандру».

Пила взывала снова, и Оберштайн надавил Оскару на ладонь, безмолвно прося держать ее плотнее. Сам он сделал еще один маленький глоток воды.

***

Расследование продвигалось медленно. Бумаги перекладывались из стопки в стопку, виноватые оказывались марионетками. Так получилось: обесточили не весь город, и даже не все здание — один кабинет.

Император хотел было обязать триумвират ходить с охраной, но они взъелись — все втроем, впервые за долгое время достигнув единения. Райнхард улыбнулся и не стал настаивать. 

Оскара терзало дурное предчувствие. Ему казалось, что привычный мир рушился на глазах. Райнхард уставал все быстрее, а работал все больше. Возможно, если бы не адмирал Ян, ставший заложником автономности Хайнессена, Райнхард и вовсе не выходил бы из рабочего кабинета.

Иногда Оскар пил с Кесслером. Это называлось «срочное производственное совещание», но больше напоминало обычную попойку, причем Кесслер до кондиции доходил первым. Претензий Оскар не высказывал, он себя в трезвом виде тоже переносил с трудом.

Пока жесткие меры применительно к употребляющим сайоксин только обсуждались, но даже Кесслер начал склоняться к тому, что можно на них спустить кого-нибудь похожего на Оберштайна, чтобы осталась выжженная земля. Если, конечно, Оберштайна не убьют раньше. По молчаливому соглашению адмирал Байерлян присматривал за Миттермайерами, а Оскар уже на деле доказал умение постоять за себя. Кесслер тогда пьяно хмыкнул, но смаковать подробности не стал. Он и не догадывался, насколько Кольрауш была хороша в своей ненависти. Какой-нибудь Оберштайн мог бы не устоять, хотя Оскар почему-то в роли нападающего представил скорее юношу: гибкого, голубоглазого, с вьющимися волосами. 

В этот раз совещание прошло быстро и трезво. Кесслер напал на след и рвался в бой. Оскар милостиво даровал ему всю широту полномочий — иначе только путался бы под ногами. Больше себя занять было решительно нечем.

Выйдя из адмиралтейства, Оскар некоторое время шел бездумно, а потом увидел в десяти метрах перед собой одинокую фигуру в сером плаще. Пришлось догонять.

— Вы ходите один, Оберштайн? 

Невинный вопрос прозвучал вызовом, но Оберштайн не разозлился, а просто кивнул.

— Я смогу себя защитить, в случае необходимости, — с достоинством ответил он.

— Но вы же не десантник! И даже не бывший десантник.

Оскар почувствовал, как расправил плечи, что для него же самого выглядело весьма презабавно, но Оберштайн, вероятно, оценил. По крайней мере дальше они шли вместе, а последние минут десять еще и с проливным дождем за компанию.

Выполнив долг, Оскар внятно простучал зубами, что дальше вызовет машину. Оберштайн, не менее промокший, просто сделал приглашающий жест дрожащей от холода рукой. 

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам принесли сухую одежду. Можете пока принять душ и согреться.

Когда Оскар вышел из душевой кабины, единственное, чего ему хотелось — нырнуть под тяжелое одеяло и заснуть, но реальность превзошла его ожидания.

Одежда уже ждала его — обычная рубашка и брюки. Все село неплохо: разница в комплекции у них была незначительной, разве что запястья у Оскара были шире. 

Он стоял в чужой одежде, которая бесстыдно ласкала шею, плечи, обхватила бедра, провела по ягодицам. Нейтральный запах кондиционера не спасал. Оскар прекрасно знал, кто носил эту одежду до него, и этого оказалось достаточно. 

Зеркало отразило его заинтересованность — идти в таком виде было решительно неприлично. Но как быстро сбросить напряжение, возникшее от того, что надел чужую рубашку, не потеряв уважения к себе? Оскар сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, дождался, пока возбуждение перестанет быть столь явным, и вышел из ванной.

Оберштайн нашелся в столовой. Он сосредоточенно чесал собаку за ухом, так и не успев сесть за стол.

— Машина у входа, — проговорил он отчетливо.

Оскар бы даже поверил, если бы стол не был накрыт на двоих.

— Вы кого-то ждете? Или я могу не только согреться, но и поесть?

Собака задумчиво обнюхала предложенную ладонь, но с согласием не спешила. У нее было категорически много общего с хозяином.

— Потом вы разомлеете и захотите остаться на ночь.

— Безусловно, — собака, наконец, смилостивилась и даже подставила ухо. — Более того, я расскажу вам пару историй, почему я боюсь спать один, и пообещаю не храпеть.

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания просыпаться в чьем бы то ни было обществе, — ответил Оберштайн, наконец садясь за стол.

Погладив собаку по лобастой голове в последний раз, Оскар серьезно кивнул:

— Хорошо, я избавлю вас от совместного пробуждения.

***

Почувствовав, как закрываются глаза, Оскар несколько раз моргнул. Решив считать усталость за один из симптомов неизбежно приближающейся старости, он решительно откинул одеяло с левой ноги. Стало зябко и неприятно.

С правой ногой поступить так просто не получилось бы, так как на всей правой половине тела лежал Оберштайн. Он недовольно натянул на себя одеяло, но не сделал и попытки освободить захваченную территорию. 

— Оберштайн, — Оскар погладил того по плечу, не зная хочет он разбудить или нет. — Мне пора идти. Я обещал вам не просыпаться вместе.

— Вы будите меня, чтобы это сообщить, — процедил Оберштайн, и не подумав сдвинуться.

— Но я-то еще не спал, так что это не совместное пробуждение, а пробуждение вас. Вы можете продолжать спать.

— Отлично. Постарайтесь впредь не будить меня без необходимости, если я могу спать.

Оскар уже было закрыл замерзшую ногу, но тут пискнул комм. Акробатическим движением, Оскар дотянулся до него, не потревожив Оберштайна. Пробежав глазами строки, Оскар выключил экран, а потом медленно выдохнул.

— Я все же пойду. 

— Что за новости?

— Задержан один из моих адмиралов. Мне не стоит больше находиться здесь.

— Думаете, вас обвинят в измене?

Ответ был очевидным, поэтому Оскар промолчал.

***

Чай остывал на столике в малой гостиной, потому что они были слишком увлечены разговором. Адмирал Ян Веньли рассказывал забавные случаи из курсантской юности, а император Райнхард неприлично громко смеялся.

Они говорили о людях и отношениях, когда их уединение прервал курьер с двумя докладами. Не стоило, наверное, прерывать разговор, но беглого взгляда на донесения оказалось достаточно, чтобы перед Райнхардом разверзлась бездна..

В начале пути их было двое: он и Кирхайс, потом четверо, а потом снова четверо. Двое не будет уже никогда: Миттермайер не сможет заменить Кирхайса, да не будет и пытаться.

Если бы Ройенталь, разочарованный в своем императоре, бросил вызов, то Райнхард бы ответил с радостью. Они оба задавили в себе тоску по упоению боем. 

Веньли тоже нравилось воевать. Пусть он и пытался доказывать обратное, но Райнхард видел, что при обсуждении тактики и стратегии тело Веньли будто бы принимало форму, а глаза загорались внутренним огнем. Райнхард всегда отводил взгляд, а иногда обжигал ладонь медальоном — чтобы помнить, но жизнь шла своим чередом. Райнхард знал, что с каждым днем подходит все ближе к бывшему врагу, и доверяется все больше.

Когда адъютант оставил их, а бумаги выпали из пальцев, Веньли обнял. В этом жесте было столько тепла, столько человечности, сколько Райнхард не испытывал, кажется, за всю свою жизнь, поэтому он просто стоял, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, чтобы не думать — следующая последняя. Скоро Веньли отпустит его падать вслед за бумагами, в черноту предательства. Скоро, через несколько вдохов, Райнхард почувствует, как вся его жизнь возвращается назад — к залу прощания, к холодному свечению капсулы, к бесконечному кровавому морю и к последнему вздоху Кирхайса, которого собственным недоверием предал сам Райнхард.

Секунды сменяли друг друга, но Веньли удержал и даже не спросил, что случилось. 

Райнхард рассказал сам и, делясь с другим, понял, насколько абсурдны обвинения. Да, адмирал Грильпарцер признал вину сразу и, более того, считал себя правым. При аресте он заявил, что только возвращение к истокам спасет империю и что маршал фон Ройенталь полностью одобрил его действия.

Второе донесение было от Ланга. Райнхард увяз взглядом, чувствуя, что липнул к строкам, как к отравленной паутине. «Его превосходительство не считает проблему с сайоксином достаточно серьезной», «халатность в столь важном вопросе недопустима», «прошу расширения полномочий». Хотелось вымыть руки с мылом и больше никогда не дотрагиваться до этого донесения.

Они сидели молча — Веньли не понадобилось ничего говорить, да Райнхард бы и не стал слушать. Сначала ему надо было разобраться с собой. Верит ли он в то, что маршал Ройенталь и оказался тем самым «покровителем» наркоторговцев, или это бред, к которому нельзя относиться серьезно? Адмирал — достаточно высокая должность, чтобы суметь наладить поставки и без помощи маршалов.

С Оберштайном все оказалось предельно ясно почти сразу. Достаточно было, чтобы красная пелена спала и к Райнхарду вернулось здравомыслие. Отдать полномочия Оберштайна какому-то Лангу? Нет. Райнхард до сих пор нес тяжесть Вестерланда, и Оберштайн единственный, с кем он мог ее разделить. 

— Что ты думаешь? — спросил Ян, доливая чай им обоим.

— Фон Ройенталь горд, он не потерпел бы над собой каких-то священников, пусть и с «праматери Земли». Если он захочет устроить конец света, то сделает это сам, без помощи богов.

— Ты жалуешься на своего маршала или хвастаешься? — улыбнулся Ян.

Ответа Райнхард не знал. Вероятно, его отношение к Ройенталю было двойственным.

— Фон Оберштайн... — Райнхард замолчал, не зная, как именно выразить мысли словами. — Эта страна — его детище. Стоит признать, что он шел к ней дольше, чем я. Если он считает нужным медлить, значит... я одобрю и это его решение.

Райнхард откинулся на спинку дивана и начал пристально изучать потолок. Ему не хотелось, чтобы случайная гримаса выдала воспоминания. Веньли не стоило знать о всех решениях, ответственность за которые лежала на плечах Райнхарда.

***

В зале было душно.

Больше всего Райнхард хотел снять плащ и расстегнуть китель, но тогда медальон раскаленным металлом впился бы в кожу. Кирхайс бы не одобрил подобную слабость — уставать только потому, что в зале слишком много людей, и вентиляция не справилась. 

Важный день.

Надо вытерпеть слушание не потому, что хочется узнать правду, а потому, что иначе он потеряет двух важных людей.

Грильпарцер выглядел неприятно. Глаза горели нездоровым блеском, а сам он, будто испытав облегчение от того, что может рассказать о своей страсти, никак не мог остановиться. Он выглядел откровенно больным человеком, но, к некоторому сожалению Райнхарда, на вопрос «Кто помогал вам», ответил, что все делал сам, при одобрении командования, конечно же. Ройенталь никак не отреагировал на заискивающий, жаждущий одобрения взгляд; правда, Райнхарду с высоты трона показалось, что тот немного сжал кулаки.

Когда пришла очередь маршала, он спокойно встал в центре зала, но не смотрел на председателя, а смотрел только на Райнхарда. Это не была дуэль взглядов, просто Райнхард ощутил себя центром мира именно для этого человека.

— Мой Император, — поприветствовал его Ройенталь низким, бархатистым голосом.

Ответный кивок вышел неосознанно, и Райнхард не сожалел о нем. Он любовался маршалом Имперской Армады, отточенным клинком, готовым разить врагов, повинуясь воле своего господина. Ощущение обладания таким совершенным инструментом кружило голову не хуже вина.

Если бы Кирхайс был жив, то Райнхард обернулся бы на него, чтобы разделить триумф. Сейчас же был только адмирал Ян, который пил чай в соседней комнате. Он не собирался дразнить своим присутствием и так встревоженный командирский улей.

«Как вы оцениваете адмирала Грильпарцера» — начал председатель, откашлявшись.

Ройенталь и не подумал повернуться в его сторону. Его ответ, каждое его слово было предназначено Райнхарду и принадлежало ему. Невозможно было не почувствовать силу, исходящую от человека в центре зала.

— Талантлив, амбициозен, умен. Отличный стратег и храбрый командир. Иначе он не стал бы адмиралом моей флотилии.

«Как это соотносится с его словами о том, что вы поощряли его в распространении наркотиков».

По лицу Ройенталя скользнула тень улыбки. На мгновенье Райнхарду показалось, что перед ним смертельно опасный хищник, готовый броситься на добычу, но пока этот зверь был на его стороне. Самый гордый, самый талантливый из его адмиралов. Тот, который счел унижением саму необходимость принимать участие в слушанье.

— Признаю свою ошибку, мне стоило меньше доверять ему. Я рад, что адмирал Кесслер нашел предателя, и мы совместно проведем тщательную проверку всего командного состава.

Ройенталь позволил себе обернуться и посмотреть на зрителей. Райнхард бы не хотел бы сейчас быть на их месте.

Только один человек ускользнул от колючего взгляда разных глаз. Он не шелохнулся, но взгляд будто проскользнул мимо, не задев. Может быть дело было в некотором равнодушии, которое было обычным для Оберштайна выражением лица.

«Чем вы были заняты в день ареста адмирала Грильпарцера?» — прозвучал монотонный вопрос.

— Это был рабочий день, который я провел в адмиралтействе, — с пренебрежением в голосе ответил Ройенталь.

«Где вы провели вечер и ночь ареста?»

— В своей постели, — Ройенталь впервые посмотрел на председателя, поэтому Райнхарду досталась только часть леденящей улыбки.

«Кто может подтвердить ваши слова?»

— Вопреки распространенному мнению, я часто сплю один.

Райнхарду показалось, что высокомерия в словах Ройенталя стало значительно больше. Он явно не желал отвечать на вопросы о своем личном времени в тот вечер.

Душу кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие. Неужели его предупредили об аресте сообщника, и маршал имперской армады Оскар фон Ройенталь заметал следы?

Стало скучно и гадко. Райнхард огладил пальцами медальон, сжал замочек, но не стал его открывать. Кирхайсу не стоило видеть то, что произойдет дальше.

«В вечер ареста военная полиция посетила ваш особняк, но вас не было дома. Адмиралтейство к этому моменту вы уже покинули. Где вы провели вечер?»

Тишина опустилась за зал суда тяжелым удушливым покрывалом. Райнхард слышал, как кровь шумела в ушах, как томительно близко подошло спасительное забытье. Воздух был тяжелым и жидким, он вливался в легкие, пытаясь утянуть на дно.

Ройенталь стоял каменным изваянием, будто надеясь, что волны обвинения разобьются о его неприступные берега. Он нахмурил брови, как если бы договаривался с самим собой, а потом сложил руки, приготовившись к долгому ожиданию.

«С кем вы провели этот вечер?»

— Я был занят и поздно вернулся домой.

Если бы Ройенталь был невиновен, то он бы отшутился. Он бы назвал имя женщины или хотя бы сказал, что не хочет компрометировать даму. Теперь же у его слов был гнилостный привкус умалчивания. 

Председатель спросил еще раз, но Ройенталь продолжал молчать. Напрасно Райнхард пытался поймать его взгляд, тот смотрел прямо перед собой и вряд ли видел хоть что-то.

Тишина сковывала и лишала воли. Никто из присутствующих не позволил себе шепотка осуждения, но Райнхард знал, что они уже готовы вынести обвинительный приговор.

«Если вы не ответите сейчас, то придется приступить к дознанию другими способами», — почти равнодушно констатировал председатель. 

Охрана шевельнулась, готовая по мановению руки увести изменника.

— Я могу подтвердить, где маршал фон Ройенталь провел вечер ареста Грильпарцера, — прошелестел знакомый голос.

В этот момент Райнхард был ему, наверное, благодарен больше, чем сам Ройенталь.

«У вас есть доказательства, кроме слов? Иначе получается, что фон Ройенталь был у себя и у вас одновременно» — спросил председатель с легким оживлением в голосе.

Оберштайн замялся, а потом кивнул. Он не сходил со своего места, но все взгляды обратились на него, когда он передал запись камер наблюдения секретарю.

Райнхард с любопытством посмотрел на экран. Лил дождь, но это не помешало рассмотреть, как двое прошли через калитку. Если бы не плащи да знакомые лица, Райнхард бы решил, что на записи два влюбленных подростка, которых застала непогода. Ройенталь размахивал руками, пытаясь объять весь мир, а потом, когда они остановились у самого крыльца, рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Капли дождя стекали по его лицу, и даже Оберштайн, в своем любовании казался юношей лет двадцати.

Скрежет открывшегося медальона прозвучал выстрелом в зале. Поглощенный происходившим на экране, Райнхард вздрогнул — он не думал, что открыл медальон, показывая Кирхайсу чужую тайну. Это не то, о чем стоило рассказывать. Как если бы нечто сокровенное выставили на всеобщее одобрение.

— Достаточно, — Райнхард встал с трона, с неудовольствием отметив, как отяжелело тело. Даже чужое счастье не стало от этого легче, но, по крайней мере, техник выключил запись до того, как двое поднялись на крыльцо, — Ваше превосходительство маршал фон Ройенталь, ваше превосходительство военный министр фон Оберштайн — можете быть свободны.

Райнхард получил ответы на свои вопросы, поэтому слушанье можно было считать оконченным. Судьи могут заниматься судьбой Грильпарцера и всех тех несчастных, которых выявит Ройенталь.

— Как все прошло? — тихо спросил Веньли, вставая с дивана. На его лице были тревога и грусть.

Вместо ответа Райнхард сел на диван и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим.

***

Райнхарду казалось, что он провалился в сон — плохое самочувствие последних дней дало о себе знать. В себя он пришел от резкого, бьющего прямо в глаза света. Оттолкнув склонившегося над ним человека, Райнхард сел.

В комнате кипела жизнь. Медики переговаривались, медбратья раскладывали носилки, адмирал Ян прислонился к столу, скрестив на груди руки.

— Лучше? — спросил Веньли, заметив, что Райнхард сел. — Необходимое оборудование невозможно доставить во дворец, поэтому ты отправишься в клинику.

Райнхард поморщился. Ему не нравилось, когда Веньли обращался к нему на «ты» в присутствии посторонних, но сейчас было не место и не время для урока хороших манер. Больше всего Райнхард хотел знать, что происходит.

Врач попытался снова заглянуть ему в глаза, поэтому пришлось его оттолкнуть. Тело слушалось плохо, но Райнхард умел с ним договариваться. Веньли отвел глаза и машинально пригладил волосы на затылке.

— Ты и мне теперь не доверяешь, да? Правильно, наверное, — сказал он так тихо, что Райнхарду пришлось подойти вплотную, чтобы услышать. — Это не попытка отстранить тебя от власти. Ты знаешь, что сайоксин стал бедой и в Автономии. Наркотик — наш общий враг. Есть люди, которым ты доверяешь? Пусть один или двое поедут с тобой, а остальные останутся с адмиралами и министрами.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я недееспособен и мне нужна врачебная помощь? — прошипел Райнхард обоим Веньли. В глазах двоилось, что только больше вывело его из себя.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер по глупости, — совсем уже тихо проговорили они.

Райнхард отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть этого молчаливого осуждения. Заметив ординарца, который сжался у самого шкафа, чтобы казаться как можно более незаметным, Райнхард рявкнул:

— Пусть явятся гросс-адмиралы и фройляйн Мариендорф. Немедленно, — переведя тяжелый взгляд на Веньли, Райнхард добавил. — Уберите носилки. Я доберусь до клиники самостоятельно. Адмирал Ян будет меня сопровождать. Надо же продемонстрировать гостю из Балаатской автономии достижения феззанской медицины.

Увидев стул для посетителей — в комнате ожидания, примыкающей к залу суда, не было ни рабочего стола, ни трона, — Райнхард сел, положив ногу на ногу. Диван больше не казался безопасным местом. На нем было проще дать слабину и соскользнуть в такое манящее забытье.

***

Дни проходили в тяжелом, лекарственном дурмане. Райнхарду было отчасти приятно, что триумвират справлялся и без него, но собственная беспомощность раздражала и злила, как и собственное же малодушие. Только на четвертый день он нашел в себе силы поговорить с Веньли.

— Вам стоит возвращаться домой, готовиться к войне, — сказал Райнхард, поглаживая медальон.

Смотреть в лицо Веньли не хотелось, поэтому он изучал унылый больничный двор. Даже роскошные мраморные статуи, не сделали его более приятным местом. Веньли молчал, поэтому пришлось продолжить.

— Люди идут за мной только, пока я побеждаю. Если я проиграю в схватке с болезнью, то тогда маршал Ройенталь займет мое место и окажется перед выбором: война внутренняя или война внешняя. Да ваши политики будут рады огнем и мечом принести демократию на эту сторону галактики. 

Веньли снова не ответил, поэтому Райнхарду пришлось оторваться от созерцания деревьев, чтобы потребовать ответ.

Будто дождавшись, когда можно будет посмотреть в глаза, Веньли спросил:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал?

Ответить означало бы признаться в собственной слабости. Мысль о том, что он похож на своих адмиралов, вызвала в Райнхарде легкий отголосок внутреннего торжества. «Смотри, ты так же не решаешься признать очевидное, как и твой маршал».

— Ты хочешь сам вести в бой войска, а не лежать на больничной койке?

На это Райнхард ответил кривой, злой улыбкой. Да, он жаждал этого. Мечтал снова почувствовать себя живым. Вспомнить это ощущение полета и торжества, когда ты — сосредоточение тысяч человеческих душ.

— Ты боишься смерти, потому что много что не успел и молод? — задал Веньли следующий вопрос.

На него у Райнхарда был давно заготовлен ответ.

— Нет. Я не боюсь смерти, — он заглянул в медальон, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что Кирхайс не предал его, а все еще ждет. — И сделал даже больше, чем это было возможно. Умереть — значит увидеть его еще раз.

Красный локон пламенел на ложе медальона. С затылка — чтобы никто не увидел. Отрезать тот, с челки, казалось кощунством, но сейчас Райнхард жалел о своей слабости. Он мог бы прикоснуться, как касался когда-то давно. Теперь оставалось только спрашивать: «Я прав, Кирхайс?»

Всю жизнь Райнхард чувствовал его молчаливое, безусловное одобрение. Даже, когда Кирхайс ругался, — он понимал. Единственный, кто понимал Райнхарда и мог принять то, что увидел. Теперь же Райнхард всматривался в медальон, пытаясь услышать поддержку, но Кирхайс молчал, будто оставил его. Будто не он два дня назад, когда Райнхарда мучали кошмары, склонился над постелью и положил руку на лоб. 

«Тебя обнять?», — услышал Райнхард и кивнул в ответ.

Прикосновение оказалось реальным — оно согрело и приглушило боль. Не сразу, но Райнхард смог отделить память от реальности, а потом разрешил себе прижаться головой к плечу.

— Ты не должен был видеть, как я проигрываю, но так получилось, — с трудом произнес Райнхард. — Я пойму, если ты не захочешь видеть меня слабым. Ты не пленник, а гость, и можешь уехать. Это было бы лучше для тебя и твоей страны. Но... — Райнхард приказал себе расслабиться и договорить до конца. — Мне было бы лучше, если бы ты остался.

Он просто хотел посмотреть Веньли в глаза, чтобы упасть в их глубокий черный цвет. Поцелуй вышел сам собой — по-юношески неуклюжий, будто Веньли и вовсе не умел целоваться.

***

**Послесловие**

Оскар прервал гневную тираду только тогда, когда плечам вдруг стало зябко. Одернул себя на полуслове, а потов виновато закончил:

— Я увлекся, Пауль, прости.

Кажется, именно Оскар предложил этот ритуал — в шутку сначала. Они слишком много работали вместе, времени в сутках категорически не хватало, поэтому в начале лечения Райнхарда горячие споры велись и в машине, и за ужином и даже в постели.

«Так я по крайней мере всегда могу отчитаться, где маршал фон Ройенталь провел ночь», — с такой убийственной серьезностью сказал Оберштайн в первый совместный вечер, что Оскар был готов обидеться. Оберштайн улыбнулся, и Оскар понял, что это была шутка. Ночи складывались в недели и месяцы, в привычки и ритуалы, в усталость и раздражение. Работа сливалась с отдыхом, отравляла сны.

«Когда вы без кителя, я называю вас Пауль, — усмехнулся Оскар, выковыривая Оберштайна из формы, как из брони. И добавил: — Я называю тебя — Пауль». Довольство собой пузырилось брызгами игристого вина и пощипывало в носу.

Шутка могла бы остаться шуткой, если бы на следующий вечер, Оберштайн не замер с кителем в руках, подбирая слова. «Ужин скоро сервируют. Пора идти, Оскар». В вопросе была неуверенность и робость. Оскар научился отличать их от грусти, а грусть — от усталости. Они придумали ритуалы, чтобы отделить себя от страны. Раньше Оскар не существовал без формы. Она была его кожей, определяла существование. Слишком долго Оскар был ее частью. Теперь же внутри него жил другой человек, который умел смеяться, играть с собакой и просто нежиться на солнце. Да, все еще Оскар сбивался на «вы», но ему слишком нравилось, как звучало собственное имя, чтобы прекратить работу над собой.

Поцелуй вышел торопливым, но Оскару надо было определенно принять душ, чтобы вернуть себя домой. Пока, даже перейдя на «ты», он блуждал мыслями в проблемах сегодняшнего дня.

Остаться жить в душе вечно не получилось, но вышел Оскар оттуда куда более довольным и спокойным человеком. К сожалению, радость жизни разбилась о быт.

Пауль дождался, пока Оскар погрузится в любимое кресло, а потом шлепнул на стол перед ним пачку изрядно пожеванных каталогов. Мысленно взвыв, Оскар взял первый. Была его очередь просматривать варианты и выбирать, что они будут дарить императору и его спутнику на новый год. Окар очень хотел просто открыть наугад, но Пауль проявил редкостные упрямство и бессердечие.

Он искренне считал, что душевное равновесие Райнхарда было тесно связано с «этим азиатом». Если бы не адмирал Ян, то госпиталь Феззана не перенес бы лечения столь важного пациента и разрушился до основания. Так врачам удалось подобрать лечение и применить его.

— Удивлен, что ты не хочешь пригласить на нашу уютную, полусемейную новогоднюю встречу еще и Кесслера, — страдальчески протянул Оскар. Сарказм был приправой, улучшающей вкус жизни.

— Я, безусловно, благодарен Кесслеру, что он смог быстро решить проблему с сайоксином, избавив тебя от необходимости долгих совместных совещаний, после которых ты приходил, окутанный винным шлейфом, — к концу фразы Пауль перешел на свистящий шепот.

— Ты ревнуешь? — Оскар приподнял бровь и демонстративно углубился в чтение каталога с напольными часами.

— Мне не знакомо это чувство, — Пауль с достоинством опустился в противоположное кресло, хотя вполне мог сесть на диван рядом.

Хорошо, что каталог скрыл довольную улыбку Оскара от всего мира, в особенности от Пауля.

Собака, обрадовавшаяся незанятому дивану, тут же улеглась рядом, подставив для поглаживания живот. Обычно почесывание живота считалось важным занятием, за которое Оскару прощалось все. На этот раз Оберштайн не выдержал собачьей измены, и, стоило Оскару потрепать ее за уши, как подошел и согнал ее.

— Не отвлекайся, — строго сказал Оберштайн. — И тогда подарок Миттермайерам я выберу сам, хорошо? — добавил он мягче.

На эту сделку Оскар был согласен. Осталось только как-то уменьшиться, чтобы собаке хватило места по другую руку от него. Пока она пыталась улечься на подлокотнике и могла свалиться в любой момент.


End file.
